G Gundam: Gundam Fight 14 Ready Go!
by Evoluder Kamina
Summary: After The Saiyans save Zi, they are transported to the dimension of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam. There, they participate in the 14th Gundam Fight to try and save the world again! A/N. i realize i have some mixups in here that dont make sense, ill fix em later
1. Prolouge: Warriors from afar!

G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14  
  
Prolouge: Visitors from another Dimension  
  
"The area within a 10 mile radius is now a designated Zoid Battlefield. This Zone is now restricted. Only Compettitors and personell have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Battle Mode approved. Area Scaned, battlefield Setup! The Blitz Team vs. The Strykers Team! Battle Mode 0982. Ready Fight!"  
  
"Bobby! Alex! Gohan! Lets do this!" I said from the cockpit of my Liger Zero X!  
  
"Joe! Matt! Kevin! Split up and take them out!" said Ritch, the leader of the Strykers Team. He pilots a DiBison, Joe has a customized Command Wolf, Matt pilots a BearFighter and Kevin uses a GunBlaster.  
  
"I got the Bearfighter Jon!" said bobby from the cockpit of my old Gold Liger, "7 Blades Attack!"  
  
"Strike Lazer Claw!" said Alex and Gohan as they attacked and took out Kevin and Joe.  
  
"Megalo max!" said Rich firing his cannons.  
  
"Liger activate the sheild!" I said as X put up his sheild just in time, "Lets finish this!"  
  
X's side blades extended and glowed same with the Farings. The Ion boosters activate and the front left claw and leg start glowing Gold, "X- Treme Lazer Claw!" the claw cuts off the Dibison's leg and the Claws slice the cannons in half. X lands and the boosers and farings close. The blades close up and X roars.  
  
"Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is the Blitz Team!"  
  
"Nice Job Partner!" I said to X who roared in reply. All of the sudden the sky turned black and sucked Bobby, Alex, Gohan, our ligers and I in with it. 


	2. Episode 1 Master Asia's Plea: Enter the ...

Mobile Fighter G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14  
  
Episode 1: A Plea From Master Asia: Enter the Gundam Fight!  
  
Stalker: It's been almost four long years since The Dark Gundam was defeated at the hands of Domon Kasshu and the Burning Gundam. Many things have changed since then. The Colonies have been in a Golden Era under the rule of Neo Japan, and everyone is rooting for Domon Kasshu to win the 14th Gundam fight. Domon, along with his new wife Rain will have many hardships ahead, because 4 new Gundam Fighters will enter the battle today! *Throw's off coat and Eye patch* Now, Lets get things started! Gundam Fight all set? Ready GO!  
  
Domon's Voice: A plea from Master Asia: Enter the Gundam Fight!  
  
"Alex, Bobby, Gohan. You guys O.K?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Gohan.  
  
"Same here." Replied Alex.  
  
"E=mc squared is the theory of relativity." Said Bobby as the rest of us gasped in surprise.  
  
I jump out of X and drag Bobby out of his gold liger, kicking the hell out of him at the same time, "Bobby Snap Out of IT!"  
  
"Hello Light. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
" Well that's better. For a minute there I thought Bobby was actually smart!" said Alex.  
  
"I wish I wish I was a Fish."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight. Lets get going guys." Said Gohan as he started off. We followed but were stopped by a voice.  
  
"Wait. I must speak to you!"  
  
We turn around to see a strangely familiar semi-transparent man.  
  
"OH MY GOD! ITS MASTER ASIA!" screamed Alex like a little schoolgirl as he bows down, "I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy."  
  
I slap him in the back of the head, "Calm down Crack Head!"  
  
"Correct. I am The Undefeated of the East!"  
  
"Not really. Domon beat you in the 13th Gundam Fight. Remember?" I said.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!" yelled Alex.  
  
"How did you know that? You guys are from a completely different dimension!" asked Asia.  
  
"Mobile Fighter G-Gundam, Duh!" said Bobby.  
  
"What's a Gundam?" asked Gohan as we all facefault.  
  
"I should have known he would say that. He said the same thing about Zoids." I said.  
  
"Be nice Jon!" he replied.  
  
"Make me Mr. Scholar!" I said.  
  
We begin to fight alots.  
  
"Stop Fighting You two!" said Master Asia's ghost as he looked on surprised by our fighting skills.  
  
"Guys!" yelled Alex.  
  
"HEY LOOK! VIDEL IS STRIPPING!" yelled Bobby.  
  
"WHERE!" said Gohan and I as we start looking for her.  
  
"HA HA! MADE YOU LOOK!" said bobby.  
  
" WHY YOU LITTLE!" we screamed as we beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"CAN I PLEASE FINISH?" asked the Ghost.  
  
"Yea. We're done."  
  
"Well, at least I picked the right guys for the job. You see, the 14th Gundam fight is Beginning in a few days and some of Ulubey and Wong's followers are trying to create an even more powerful version of the Dark Gundam. I am afraid not even the Shuffle Alliance can take them out alone."  
  
"So basically, you want us to help." I said.  
  
"ANYTHING FOR YOU MASTER! LETS GO LIGER!" said Alex.  
  
"No! You can't use those machines you have with you! It would draw too much attention. You need to Enter the Gundam fight!"  
  
"But we don't have gundams!" said Bobby barely getting up.  
  
"There is a legend of 3 shrines that can only be seen by people who are close in touch with their ki. The Lightning Shrine, The Golden Shrine, and the Gorilla Shrine. The Lightning Shrine is over in Neo America, the Gorilla Shrine in Europe, and The Dragon Shrine is in Tokyo."  
  
"But that gives us only three Gundams!" I said.  
  
"Wait, could I rebuild the Master Gundam and use that?" Alex asked.  
  
"That would work. Now Go! Help save the Earth!"  
  
"No prob!" I said, "Lets go get us some gundams guys!"  
  
Stalker: Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Jon, Alex, Bobby and Gohan head towards the Golden Shrine after fixing the Master Gundam. Also, The Shuffle Alliance Re-Unites to train before the Start of the Gundam Fight. On the Next Episode of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14, Triforce Gundam activated, Ready? GO! 


	3. Episode 2: Triforce Gundam Activated!

Mobile Fighter G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14 Episode 2: Reunion of the Shuffle Alliance and The Shenron Gundam  
  
Stalker: Now then, The Zoid Warriors from Earth have been brought to our dimension. Master Asia has informed them that there is a more powerful version of the Dark Gundam is in construction, and that there are 3 special Gundams that they can use to help destroy it. Today, Bobby and Alex will get their Gundams, and The Shuffle Alliance will Re-Unite today! Now Lets get things started! Throws off Jacket and Eye Patch* Gundam Fight All Set! READY GO!!!!!  
  
Domon's Voice: Trifoorce Gundam Activated!  
  
"Domon! Where are you?" asked Rain impatiently, "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Hold on! I was just performing some last minuet checks on the Burning Gundam." Replied Domon exiting the hangar.  
  
Just then the phone rings. Domon picks up, "Hello. Kasshu Residence."  
  
"Hey Bro! It's me Sai!"  
  
"Hey. Rain and I were just about to leave. Is everyone there already?" asked Domon.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see you and Sis again!" said Sai.  
  
"O.K. Ill see you later Sai."  
  
Rain and Domon go to the hangar and climb in their Gundam's Cockpits.  
  
"Burning Gundam!"  
  
"Rising Gundam"  
  
"ACTIVATE MOBILE TRACE SYSTEM!"  
  
The elastic thingy covers them and forms their suits. (A/N: WOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO LETS WATCH IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME FROM ANOTHER VIEW IN RAINS COCKPIT! Domon and Rain: PERVERT! Me: You want to mess with me Kasshu? Just ask Bit, Leena and Champ what happens when you mess with me. B, L&C: Don't mess with him! Its Dangerous! Rain: What about me? Me: You get a "Different Punishment" If ya know what I mean)  
  
M.T.S. activates and we see it turning into Rain's suit but all cry when it covers her chest.  
  
"FUNSAIKI!" yells Domon as the Horsie comes and both Gundams sit on it and it takes off.  
  
Back in Neo Hong Kong........  
  
"I'm back and I got those parts Alex." Said Gohan as he landed carrying a lot of stuff.  
  
"Good. Set it here." He replied.  
  
"Ya know Bobby, you could help." I said.  
  
"But I cant fly!" he screamed.  
  
"As Vegeta would say,*I start talking in my Vegeta voice* What a pitiful excuse for a Saiyan!"  
  
"I know Right?" said Alex laughing.  
  
"Why you little!" Bobby said as he went to attack me. I dodge and grab him by his arm and start flying towards Tokyo.  
  
"Ive had enough of this. Lets go retard!"  
  
"Where are you taking me!!!!" screamed Bobby, "LET ME GO!!!!!!"  
  
"To find you a Gundam. That way you can be of at least some use!" I said.  
  
After a while I see a shrine with Golden Statues all around it.  
  
"Must be the Golden shrine." I said.  
  
We land and go inside.  
  
"Be careful. You never know what lies around the corner, unless it is too stupid to hide their power level."  
  
"Shut up Hippie!" said Bobby.  
  
I hit him in the back of the head, not too hard but just enough.  
  
"What was that for????" he asked.  
  
"I aint no hippie." I said.  
  
We eventually get to a large door with two Battle Axes on it. I go to open it but it starts glowing and the walls start collapsing around us. We turn around and there are 2 Iron Knuckles, and they don't look happy.  
  
Back by where the Shuffle Alliance is meeting.......  
  
"Where's Monsieur Domon and Mademoiselle Rain? I thought you said they were on their way Sai." Asked Neo France's George DeSand.  
  
"Right here George." Said Domon, just arriving.  
  
"Hey Domon! Long time no see!" said Neo-America's Chibodee Crocket.  
  
"Whats up Chibodee, how's Shirley doing?" asked Rain  
  
"She's doing pretty good. The baby's due in about 3 months, so I'm not going to be able to enter the Gundam Fight this year. Im just here to see you guys." Said Chibodee.  
  
"That's too bad, I was hoping to fight you again." Said Domon.  
  
Back at the Golden Shrine......  
  
"Stand Back Bobby!" I said as my hair spiked up and turned gold, along with my eyebrows and my eyes turned green, "KAMEHAME........HA!"  
  
I fired at the first Knuckle, but It glanced the attack right off. They grabed the battle axes off of the door.  
  
"That aint good!" I said.  
  
"DARKNESS FINGER!" says Alex from the Master Gundam.  
  
"You fixed that fast!" I said.  
  
"Yeah! Get going!" he replied.  
  
Bobby and I run to the door and we see a new inscription on it.  
  
"Those who wish to seek the Golden power, use its mighty force on this door." Said bobby, "I CAN READ! WOW! Although it does confuse me."  
  
"I know! Bobby, summon you're Triforce it has gold!" I said to him. He summons it and the door crumples and we run in, "O.K. Bobby, get in!"  
  
"Activate Mobile Trace System!"  
  
The rubbery material descends and covers bobby. A gold Triforce appears on his chest.  
  
"Mobile Trace System. Brain Waves, Metabolisim, Blood Pressure, Temperature, All Green. Triforce Gundam Activated!" said a female computer Voice.  
  
Stalker: Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The Triforce gundam has been activated and just in time. The Master Gundam along with Bobby take out the two Iron Knuckles, but with the start of the 14th Gundam Fight only a couple of day's away, Jon and Gohan must hurry to get their gundams. On the next episode of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14, Lightning Gundam's Shocking Appearance. Ready Go! 


	4. Episode 3: Lightning Gundam's Shocker!

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Gundam Fight 14 Ready Go! Episode 3: Lightning Gundam's Shocking Appearance!  
  
Stalker:*Appears in his normal Fassion.* Now then. The Triforce Gundam was activated yesterday. Alex is right now trying to hold off the Two Iron Knuckles long enough for Bobby to get out and help. But there is a problem, tomorrow is the beginning of the 14th Gundam Fight, and neither Gohan nor Jon have their Gundams yet! NOW LETS GET THINGS STARTED! *Rips off Jacket and Eyepatch.* Gundam Fight All Set! Ready GO!!!!!!  
  
Domon's Voice: Lightning Gundam's Shocking Appearance!  
  
"Fire Arrow!" yells bobby as an arrow shaped flame shoots out of the Triforce Gundam's Right hand.  
  
"IT'S A LINK GUNDAM?!" said Alex, "Lets finish this bobby! Sekiha Tenkyouken!"  
  
"Gohan, lets hurry and get our gundams while bobby and Alex finish those 2 off." I said.  
  
"Right!" he replies as we both take off and fly towards Neo Germany.  
  
"O.K. here's the plan. Alex is going to represent Neo Hong Kong, Bobby will represent Neo Tokyo. You will probably represent Neo Germany and I have know idea who ill represent.  
  
"O.K." he said, "Wait! What's that! It looks like a building with Gorillas on it! Maybe it is the Gorrila Shrine."  
  
"No shit sherlock." I said.  
  
We go inside, but strangely, the door is already open.  
  
"This is odd, how did someone get inside?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Should I blast him out of here?" I asked  
  
We walk around for a while and see some kid climbing inside Gorilla Gundam. The Gorilla Gundam looks like a Robotic Oozaru, very fitting for a Saiyan. A few seconds later we hear a cry for help.  
  
"Shoot! Gohan go help him!" I said, "The Mobile Trace System is too straining on him!"  
  
Gohan flys up and goes inside. "Don't worry kid, im going to help you."  
  
He picks him up and puts him on the side, but just as he does, 3 Gorilla's attack me.  
  
"Shoot! What do I do Jon?"  
  
"Tell it to activate the Mobile Trace System!" I said.  
  
"O.k. Gundam! Activate Mobile Trace System!" The suit starts covering him in a red elastic material and the 4 star dragonball appears.  
  
"Mobile Trace System. Brain Waves, Temperature, Blood Pressure, Metabolism, All Green. Gorilla Gundam Activated" said the female computer voice.  
  
"Yes! Lets try this! Tail Slash!" the Tail fires out 3 Blades and they slice through the Gorillas. They return to the Gundam.  
  
"Good Job." I said helping the kid out of Gorilla Gundam Gundam, "Lets head over to Neo America. That's where the last Gundam should be."  
  
We fly over and are on Long Island. There is a big TV on one of the buildings where we can hear an interview.  
  
"Hello. As all of you may know, I am Neo America's Gundam Fighter, Chibodee Crocket. This year, I will not be participating in the Gundam Fight though because my wife is due in a couple of months. Yes, this means I am looking for a replacement Gundam Fighter."  
  
"This is too good to be true! I get to represent Neo America!" I said, "Lets get my gundam and head to where Chibodee is, it looks like he's in NYC."  
  
We fly some more and land near a shrine with lightning on it.  
  
"I know how to open this door! With Lightning!" I pull a card out of my pocket, "I summon Summoned Skull in Attack Mode! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
  
The lightning hits the door and it fades out of existence. We go inside and there is a Gundam that looks kind of like Elecman from Megaman NT Warriors. I climb into the cockpit.  
  
"Gundam, Activate Mobile Trace System!"  
  
The elastic covers me in an American Flag suit.  
  
"Mobile Trace System. Brain Waves, Blood Pressure, Temperature, Metabolism. All Green. Lightning Gundam activated."  
  
All of a sudden Master Gundam and Triforce Gundam Come in.  
  
"Good. We need you're help!" said Alex as two lightning beasts come out of nowhere.  
  
"Lets kick ass!" I said taking out the lightning Swords from my back. I slash the first lightning beast and Alex takes out the other with help from Gohan.  
  
"Nice. Now all I have to do is go talk to Chibodee." I said.  
  
Stalker: Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for! After talking with their new Countries leaders, the warriors from the 21st century are entered in the Gundam Fight! Tomorrow Bobby will take the field against Neo Canada's Andrew Graham! On the Next episode of Mobile Fighter G- Gundam: Gundam Fight 14. The Power of the Triforce! Ready Go! 


	5. Episode 4: Power of the Triforce!

G-Gundam: Gundam Fight 14 Episode 4: Power of the Triforce!  
  
Stalker: Now then everyone. Today Bobby has his first Gundam Fight Match, but what happens when the match is stopped all of a sudden. How Should I know! The script doesn't cover that! Today's opponent is the Grizzley Gundam of Neo Canadia. Wait, that's Neo Canadada.  
  
Andrew Graham: ITS NEO CANADA YA FREAK!  
  
Stalker: Shut Up! You're not supposed to be here! Now Lets Get things started! * Throw's off Jacket and Eye patch. * Gundam Fight All Set? Ready? GO!  
  
Domon's Voice: Power of the Triforce!  
  
"Thank you very much Chibodee. I'll do my best to win this for Neo America." I said shaking Chibodee's hand.  
  
"No prob Jon. Just do you're best."  
  
I leave the Neo America place thingy and when no one is looking, I take off and fly towards the Hotel I am staying at for the time being. I check in and go to my room. I turn on Mr. TV and lay down.  
  
In Neo Canadia, erm. Cananada.. No, Canaria?????????  
  
"Dude this is boring. I want to fight!" says Bobby as he walks around Neo Niagara Falls. "I thought that guy hangs around here. This is so Canadian Gey-Eh!"  
  
"What did you say about my country? Are you insane or something?"  
  
"No, I am just Retarted.  
  
He goes to punch bobby who screams. The punch connects and bobby just stands there.  
  
"By the way Mr. Lumberjack man, have you seen a Gundam Figter around here?"  
  
"You're a gundam fighter aren't ya kid. In that case, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!"  
  
Grizzley Gundam rises from a waterfall.  
  
"OOOOOOH OOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH! YOU'RE THE GRAHM CRACKER MAN!!!!!! Rise Triforce Gundam!"  
  
The gundam resembeling Teen Link rises from the forest. Bobby gets in and activates the Mobile Trace System. The Black suit with The Triforce covers him up.  
  
"Mobile Trace System. Checking Brain Waves, Pulse, Respiration, Metabolism. All Green"  
  
"Gundam Fight." Said Andrew  
  
"Ready? Go!" said Bobby as he takes the Beam Sword of of his back and goes at Grizzly Gundam.  
  
"This is the Gundam Fight Committee. Andrew Graham, Bobby, the Gundam fight has not begun yet. Please cease you're fighting."  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" says bobby as he ingnores the voice and keeps attacking.  
  
"VULCAN CANNONS!"  
  
"STOP THE GOD DARN FIGHT! The Tournament hasn't begun yet! If you don't stop now, You will both be Disqualified!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" yelled Bobby and Andrew as both stopped fighting. They leave there gundams and just leave.  
  
Stalker: Ladies and Gentlemen it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The Gundam Fight begins tomorrow and Jon will have his first Gundam fight match! But he will have his work cut out for him because tomorrow's battle is vs. one of the competitors in the Finals of the 13th Gundam Fight. On the next Episode of Mobile Fighter G-Gundam Gundam Fight 14, Gundam Fight. Ready Go! 


End file.
